


Fel Blood Runs Hot II (Kael'Thas x Illidan)

by Angel_of_Stone



Series: Fel Blood Runs Hot [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Demon Blood, Demon Hunters, Fantasizing, Foreskin Play, Handsfree Orgasm, Healing, M/M, Masturbation, Night Elf, Other, Precum, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone
Summary: Illidan finds himself mortally wounded in the Black Temple after his not-so-successful encounter with Arthas. Luckily, he has a resourceful and dependable ally in the Prince of the Blood Elves, who is nursing him to health. However, the increased contact with the now fully-dependent Illidan may be awakening certain feelings in Kael'Thas.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Series: Fel Blood Runs Hot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003122
Kudos: 21





	Fel Blood Runs Hot II (Kael'Thas x Illidan)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story for y'all from my slow ass, it's a follow up to my other story involving Illidan, and it takes place a bit in the future from that one (no Tyrande this time unfortunately for you fans of her). I hope you enjoy, and I think I'll be having the follow up to this one come out not 1000 years from now like I normally do.
> 
> ALSO I was thinking about making this 2 parts but then I didn't because I kinda liked keeping it as one, so if you get tired of it like halfway through take a little break haha.

It was cold. So cold. Illidan had never felt so cold before, so cold that even the chilling numbness began to hurt, make his bones ache, make his body scream in agony. He couldn't tell what was happening; why was he here? Stuck in this cold hell, unmoving, or unable to move rather. His vision was too weak to see anything, just darkness and the cold. Was this death? He couldn't tell anymore. As he felt the last dregs of his consciousness fading he thought of his love, and then….

All was dark.

A sudden cough roused the half-demon, a frightening amount of liquid being cast from his lungs. His sight came to him, slowly, painfully, his senses unable to discern the world around him, his head spinning and pounding too much to process anything. Anything except the pain. So much pain - too much pain. Every fiber of his being was on fire worse than anything he had ever even conceived of, let alone experienced himself. Another cough brought more fluid, followed by a weak, pitiful grunt.

So many questions: Where was he? What happened to him? Was he even alive? Too many to think of, even as his world began to fade again, no strength in him to fight it. The pain made everything black once more.

Something warm and wet was pressed against his forehead, bringing him to once again. Still in just as much pain, but coming to his senses a bit quicker, Illidan blinked his sightless eyes, his demonic vision coming into focus finally. He was… in a lavishly appointed room, that much was for sure, though he couldn't tell much beyond that. As for the source of the wetness, it was a washcloth being pressed against him by someone.  
Illidan squinted, it was a little elf, certainly not a kal'dorei.

Noticing his stirring, the elf in question gasped, "Lord Illidan?! Are you awake?"

Ah, of course, it was his recent but very trustworthy and capable ally, Kael'Thas Sunstrider of Silvermoon. Illidan assumed that his placement in, well, wherever he was, was due to him. Grunting in pain as he attempted to manage a response, the demon hunter's body fought back against him as he attempted to make use of any of it, the metallic taste of blood marring his tongue as he was assaulted by constant agony. "Where…… am…. I?" the demon hunter managed, weakly and with a hoarse voice.

"We are at the citadel, in Shadowmoon Valley. I dragged you here to try and heal you, before you succumbed to your wounds. You are….." Kael'Thas trailed off before clearing his throat "ahem, you are much too powerful an ally to lose, if I can help it."

"Ughhhh… what happened to me?" Illidan asked, unable to move his body, the stiffness and pain far too great to even consider such a task.

"In your battle with the Lich King you were, unfortunately, struck down. His weapon inflicted inhuman wounds upon you, the blade siphoning your very life force and decaying your flesh. Your injuries are grave indeed, not something I've seen since that dreaded master of the dead came to the doorstep of my homeland."

What the elf prince was saying seemed true, he now remembered battling against Arthas, and then nothingness. He had surely lost, but seemed to have narrowly escaped with his life thanks to his ally. Looking down at himself he was covered in a number of rags and bandages, each thoroughly soaked with fresh blood. "The Legion will not tolerate this failure…." Illidan coughed, his bargain with the Burning Legion necessitating his victory over the Lich King.

"Fear not my lord, I have brought you to the Black Temple under absolute secrecy. I am the only one who knows you reside here, for I have told no one and have been caring for you myself." Kael replied, his voice seeming to take on a desperate courage, the blood elf seeming to truly believe in, and need the support of Illidan. That, or he was beyond desperate.

"That is…. surprisingly efficacious." Illidan assessed, grunting in displeasure as his bloody bandages were removed, even the gentle touch of the careful prince causing him immense pain.

"Your wounds are quite grave. You have been bleeding for five days straight. Any normal mortal would surely have perished but," Kael'Thas said with a slight nervousness, staring at his now bloodied hands, "your demonic empowerment and fel blood seems to be barely enough to keep you from death."

Illidan looked at the bandages covered in his blood, the fel altered fluid gushed out of a torso-spanning gash soaking them. Kael'Thas continued unwrapping the crimson gauze from his body, leaving his dreadful wounds on display, something that the Night Elf couldn't bear to look at, the grievous, rended flesh not only gruesome, but a reminder of his failure- his weakness. There was still someone stronger than him, someone that could stop him. Stop him from protecting his people, stop him from protecting his love.

"It pains me to do this Lord Illidan, for you were my leader. My mentor. To see you hurt like this hurts me too. But I have to do this, I have to help you heal." the blood elf said, putting forth as much courage as he could through gritted teeth. "I still believe that you can save my people. That you can still save me……"

Kael'Thas gathered the blood-soiled rags in a vessel, bringing a bucket of cleansing water to his side and wetting a cloth. He gently and tenderly pressed the cloth to Illidan's chest, washing the blood from his scared body, his powerful musculature flexing in response to the pain of contact. It was now he could see that his elven caretaker was wearing nothing but some common, brown pants, and judging from how bloodstained they had become, Kael presumably opted out of wearing his princely attire to refrain from having it stained. Illidan could see now that the Sin'dorei was lithe; very much so. His thin body was typical of a blood elven magus, his flat body nearly devoid of definition, almost feminine in that regard. His pale skin was soft and smooth, in spite of the years of nearly constant conflict he has been engaged in.

Working intently, Kael'Thas cleaned the bloody mess that was Illidan's body, working down his chest to his stomach, wiping away as much crimson as he could from the ugly wounds. Turning his horned head away and clenching his sharp, demonic teeth, Illidan attempted to retain his stoicism as mind wracking pain assaulted him, the clean cut from his pectorals to his inner right thigh agonized him.

A more surprised than pained grunt was forced from Illidan's throat as the cloth cleaned around his pubic bone, the demon hunter now keenly aware that his only previous trappings had been bandages. Of course, he knew that his injuries extended to his thigh, but he had trouble reconciling the sensation of Kael's hands working so low, so close to his maleness. The pain definitely helped hide the awkwardness though - it was hard to feel weird about hands tracing his pubic region when he was having to choke back screams of pain.

"S-sorry about this…" Kael'Thas said shakily, one of his hands grabbing Illidan's package so he could more easily access his thigh to clean it, the touch resulting in a more shocked than pained grunt. Lucky for Illidan it was over nearly as quickly as it began, the bloodied hands returning the uncut tool to it's former position. "It's just that unfortunately your wounds continue down near your...uhhh… endowment, Lord Illidan…." Kael'Thas said quickly, eager to be fetching clean bandages so he didn't have to look at the demon-elf after such an interaction.

Illidan said nothing, for he knew not what to say, but was back to clenching his teeth as fresh bandages were wrapped around him, starting with his torso again, Kael making his way down his body. Even some mental preparation didn't help Illidan as he had to be readjusted between the legs to make sure bandages could be wrapped around his right thigh, Kael holding the purple member and sizeable balls against his left thigh to ensure there was enough space to work with.

Illidan thankfully couldn't blush, the literal pain of being on death's door saving him from showing the pain of embarrassment, but Kael'Thas was blushing enough for the two of them, the fair-skinned elf showing his embarrassment very, very clearly, his face nearly as crimson as crimson as his bloodied hands. "Th-there, those fresh bandages should serve for some time." the blood elf stammered, neither party looking at one another. "I suppose I will leave you to get some rest, I need to wash myself from your… from your blood."

Illidan simply nodded in acknowledgement, prompting Kael'Thas to leave the room and leave him with his thoughts. As he thought on his situation, his characteristic rage and admonishment of his weakness came rushing back, the demon hunter seething at his failure, enraged that his wounds left him as a prisoner in his own body, unable to move, unable to gather momentum to prevent the Burning Legion from extracting punishment for his failure, unable to do what he needed to to help Kael, to help his own people. For fuck's sake he couldn't even help from having his cock handled. He should be the one bandaging himself between the legs, not someone else.

The commander of the Illidari stewed on his rage for as long as his taxed body would allow before he collapsed once again from exhaustion.

\--------------------------------------

Kael bent down, pulling the trousers from his legs, removing the bloodstained garment and dropping it to the ground unceremoniously, leaving the elf nude. He dipped his foot into the pool of water before him, frowning at the temperature; a bit too cold for his liking. He placed his hand on a magical crystal near the head of the bath and raised the temperature a few degrees by charging it with some mana.

Slipping into the water, he sighed in relief as the steamy water warmed him and washed away the blood from his body. He submerged his head for a few moments before re-emerging, his long blonde strands sticking to his back now that they were soaked, losing their volume and making Kael look even thinner, his twink-like feminine body usually made to appear larger thanks to his flowing robes, but in the bath his lithe body was fully visible.

Grabbing a nearby sponge, the blood elf began to scrub the blood that still clung to his body, letting his mind wander as he soaked contentedly in the hot water. He prayed that Illidan would be able to recover quickly, and not only for his sake. Kael had trouble stomaching thoughts of losing the night elf. Maybe it was because he was the strength in his world when all seemed lost, the light shining in his darkness. His heart ached as he thought of the pain that Illidan must be in, though admittedly Kael was glad he could be the one to take care of him. It brought him much joy to help the exiled hero convalesce, and felt it was no burden to wash away his wounds, and care for the immobile man.

He was glad he could be the one to tend to the wounds marring his muscular, absolutely massive form, working his hands all over his body, between his legs…

Kael jerked his eyes open quickly as he noticed that he had become quite hard in the bath, a common problem as of late. He always held some spark of desire for Illidan, ever since their meeting, but now that he had gotten to truly feel the absolute raw strength of him, to feel the muscles flex, and to see him fully nude, Kael had trouble repressing his body's impulses. He felt a bit of shame as his thoughts lingered between Illidan's legs, his endowment significantly larger than anything he had ever seen and it was not even erect. Hell, even the hungrily throbbing shaft Kael'Thas was ignoring between his own legs was only about six inches- quite a bit smaller than Illidan soft. Kael bit his lower lip as he struggled to keep his hands from himself, not wanting to with thoughts of Illidan. He was a leader, a guide, his savior, not a musclebound, hung hunk to touch oneself to.

Kael sighed pitifully, ashamed that his thoughts always drifted back to when he would have to touch Illidan's manhood, to feel the thick shaft and weighty balls, and it sent his heart racing. Kael’Thas could only imagine the exhilaration of feeling his claws dance across his skin, of being subject to the full strength that the massive glaive-wielding warrior possessed, pinned down and shown how much weaker he was than Illidan, to hear his commanding, gravelly voice whisper in his ear as the claws toyed with his smooth flesh, daring to trace where Kael himself had to touch not so long before.

Kael whined, it was too much. He couldn’t help it anymore, his cock was ACHING for attention, harder than he could ever remember it being in his life. Why couldn’t he control himself? Nobody, man, woman, or otherwise had held such dominion over the mind of the Sunstrider, he had never been so incorrigibly attracted to someone. He clenched his fists and shook his head, climbing out of the bath and grabbing a nearby towel, drying his soaked body with the plush fabric before wrapping his hair to help dry it.

As quickly as he could, the elf buried himself under the sheets of his bed, eager to fall asleep, to forget this nonsense of wanting the horned hunk that was Illidan to grab his wrists and tease him into oblivion. Fuck! Kael chastised himself mentally, each time he let his mind wander it betrayed him by thinking of that far too attractive Kal'dorei.

The blood elf prince lay in bed, hands firmly at his side, attempting to steady his breath as much as he could. He wouldn't indulge himself, he wouldn't touch his throbbing member, he wouldn't give in. Illidan was a friend, and he was an elf of high station! He wouldn't just allow himself to… to….

"Oh, to hell with this!" Kael growled angrily, both at his cock and at his brain for keeping him agonized with thoughts and feelings for the demon hunter. Taking himself into his hand quickly drew a moan from him, his duties of essentially keeping Illidan from the brink of death for the last five days had made him somewhat pent up and sensitive to the touch- something his overactive imagination didn't help with either.

Kael'Thas peeled his foreskin back slowly, his pink tip already moist and glossy with pre. "How did I become so needy?" Kael asked himself as he stroked himself, placing his index and middle finger of his right hand in his mouth, licking and sucking on them lightly as he worked his left hand over his steel-hard stiffness. Thoughts of Illidan pinning the prince down, and allowing his heavy cock to rest on his stomach as it hardened danced in Kael's mind, his hips bucking as he imagined frotting against the night elven dick that absolutely dwarfed his. Moaning and huffing, he had to take his hand from himself and grip his sheets tight for fear of sending himself over the edge already, though luckily he was able to stave off his release and simply drool the product of his desperation over his belly. "Illidan… I'm close…" Kael whispered around the fingers he continued to toy with in his mouth, finally removing them as they were sufficiently lubricated with saliva

Kael'Thas throbbed needily as he teased his hole with his slick fingers, his body hungry for pleasure, though he throbbed all the harder as he imagined his fingers were those of his demonic ally. His middle finger breached the blood elf's ring quite easily, the entrance providing little initial resistance but clenching hard as Kael'Thas sucked in a sharp breath, a surge of precum spilling out from his foreskinned member, creating webs of clear sickness across his slim tummy.

Kael worked his finger around within himself before adding a second, one digit unable to satisfy his cravings by itself. Once his ring finger had eased it's way in as well, Kael melted in his bed, the pressure on his g-spot relaxing his muscles involuntarily, the only stiffness in his body was the one aching for release between his legs. "Nnnnhhh… Lord Illidan, that's… that's the spot" the lust drunk elf whispered to himself again, lost in the fantasies of making forbidden love with 'The Betrayer', and loving every single sinful second of it.

It wasn't long before his agile fingers brought himself close to his orgasm; his nerves were on fire and buzzing with pleasure, aching to explode with sheer bliss but being kept just on the edge. Kael'Thas slowly, very precisely curled his fingers around within himself- he was no stranger to teasing his prostate, Blood Elves were the monarchs of debauchery and self-indulgence, and it helped that Kael's was so much more sensitive from his recent dry spell. He bit his lower lip as he became less and less able to deny himself; to hold back the screaming urge to push himself over the edge, to feed the pleasure and quell the aching heat in his frantically pulsing cock.

"Illidan I'm gonna….nnnnh… I'm gonna cum!" Kael moaned hotly, his hips thrusting into the air and holding there as his back arched and his legs tightened, a bountiful spray of hot elven cum surged from his length, copious ropes of sticky seed making an absolute mess of the twink prince and his bed, his hole forcefully clenching around his fingers as he pressed them directly against his incredibly sensitive bulb of pleasure, serving only to make his orgasm that much more blissfully intense. Each spurt ripped a labored moanlike grunt from his chest, his hips shook with abandon and his eyes screwed shut as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms of his life, his focus becoming bleary, his body numb to any sensation but pleasure and his muscles weak and wracked by spasms of ecstacy, indescribable surges of extreme pleasure radiating from his cock, throughout his body as his handsfree orgasm showed no signs of stopping.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen times Kael'Thas was battered by a rope of cum, before finally the apex of his orgasm gave way to the equally overwhelming, but significantly less intense afterglow that followed. As the last of his seed was spilled, the prince's back and legs collapsed, no longer arched and strained, now simply overcome with the soothing relief of blissful afterglow, the panting elf's hold on reality wrested from him, every one of his senses overwhelmed.

Whether he was content to lie in his excessive cum, or had not the ability to move regardless, for nearly twenty minutes Kael'Thas remained unmoving, allowing his senses to slowly flow back to him as his legs remained shaky and weak, and his breaths shallow and heavy. Eventually though, he came to his senses, more or less, and grimaced as he realized just how much of a mess he had made; his hair, sheets, and body absolutely drenched in his spunk, strands of the stuff still bridging his fully flaccid member and his belly. Groaning with equal parts contentment and exasperation, Kael realized he had to now bathe himself again, lest he sleep in his mess. _Of course I need to clean this up!_ he thought to himself, trying to convince himself to muster up the motivation to do so, _Just imagine if Lord Illidan found me like this, covered in my cum after fingering myself_ -

Kael'Thas shook his head at this thought, grumbling as he grew half-hard again, cursing his wretched imagination for always thinking of Illidan. "Ughh… not again…" Kael grumbled as he tried to ignore the rising heat demanding his attention once more……...


End file.
